Security in telephone calls is becoming increasingly important, particularly with many calls being made over packet-switched networks. Traditional packet-switched telephone calls are vulnerable to packet sniffing and various other types of attacks. Fortunately, packet-switched networks may provide greater security potential than traditional circuit-switched networks. For example, telephone service providers may be able to use a variety of Internet Protocol (“IP”) based security techniques to protect calls on packet-switched networks.
One IP-based security technique used to protect packet-switched calls is encryption. Telephone service providers may attempt to secure a call by encrypting voice data exchanged during the call. However, traditional call-encryption techniques may be inefficient and/or inconvenient. For example, certain call-encryption techniques may not provide for mobility, or may only provide for limited mobility, of communication devices connected to a secure call. As another example, some traditional call-encryption techniques may require burdensome call management processing, such as frequent or continual registration signaling.